


"You needed flowers"

by wittchingswriting



Series: Mintyficweek [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, beach party, mintyficweek, nathan miller wingmaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittchingswriting/pseuds/wittchingswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Miller really didn't want to go to this stupid beach party.<br/>But he is very happy he did.</p><p>Day 4 of Mintyficweek</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You needed flowers"

He hadn’t even wanted to come at first. 

Murphy had been trying to convince him to go to this stupid beach party for the past three weeks, apparently some girl he was crushing on big time would be there and Murphy seemed too emotionally invested to not make a fool of himself, which was why Miller eventually agreed to come. He was a good friend after all, and an even better wingman. He had quite the talent of convincing very intelligent girls to do something stupid like fall for his friend, which was probably the stupidest thing a girl could ever do. 

So this was why he was out on a Thursday evening at a fucking beach party full of hammered college kids when he could have spent his evening alone on the couch with Netflix and some Chinese takeout. Instead he was pushing through the crowd in an attempt of getting himself and Murphy a beer from the small buffet that was mainly booze, while some chick that had apparently ignored all of the warning signs he was sure he gave off to anyone who came near him and was now chatting happily into his ear. 

Miller was not a very polite person, and he found his nerves stretched very thin at the girls ridiculous babbling, his only reaction limited to an occasional curt nod or a “Mh-Hm”, but that didn’t seem to bother her. He let his eyes roam over the people scattered across the beach, chatting and laughing in small groups. 

It had been a beautiful day and the sun had just set, the sky still red above the horizon, setting the whole scene in a warm red glow. His gaze caught on a guy currently talking to a girl with her back to him. He was small and lean and graced with fine features and silky dark hair. Miller would be lying if he said he wasn’t kind of fascinated at the way the boys face lit up when he laughed at something the girl said, illuminated by the gold and orange light that made his skin glow. 

He was just about to turn away, remembering that staring at a complete stranger in public was considered creepy, when the guys eyes flickered away from the girl and met his, a small smile playing on his lips as if he had felt Millers gaze on him the whole time. Miller felt a heavy blush creep up his neck and cheeks but he couldn’t look away until the other guy broke the stare, directing his attention back to his opposite. 

Miller felt a stupid little grin creep onto his face before he was startled by Murphy clapping him on his back and grabbing one of the beers in his hands, “Dude what are you smiling at”, he asked whilst scanning the crowd, probably for the girl he was here for. Miller cleared his throat and tried to look indifferent again. 

“Who’s this?”, Murphy asked, referring to the girl still standing beside them, looking a little forlorn. 

“Uhh..”, Miller desperately wished he had paid only a little bit of attention, because now he would want nothing more than to disappear into a hole in the ground . The girl looked severely pissed when he didn’t answer and flipped her hair back, “it’s Fox, asshole”, she said and left them standing there. Miller just frowned at Murphy who was cracking up beside him, “shut up”, he told his friend, a little annoyed, “I am only here because of you so at least be nice to me or I’m leaving your for Netflix”. 

Murphy snorted, “oh come on, at least try and use this opportunity to have a little fun”, he admonished, “seriously when was the last time you got a little action for yourself? And I am not talking about watching fictional couples on TV”. Miller rolled his eyes but his gaze automatically flickered back to the boy, catching him quickly averting his gaze. He had to admit he felt kind of smug at the other boy watching him. 

“There’s Emori”, Murphy suddenly exclaimed with such an excited face that Miller almost didn’t recognize him anymore. He followed Murphy’s stare to a small girl in a black leather jacket with caramel skin and silky brown hair that spilled down her back. He gave Murphy a small push, “well then, go to her”, he ordered, but Murphy didn’t move. 

“Oh come on”, Miller raised his voice, “Hey Emori”, he shouted over the heads of the party children and was promptly hit in the ribs by his best friend, so hard that the air was knocked out of his lungs. 

“Are you fucking mental, what the fuck Miller I’m never taking you anywhere ever again”, Murphy hissed frantically but the girl had turned her head when she’d heard her name and was now making her way over to them. Because Miller was a good friend he decided not to hold it against Murphy that he was currently out of air and just shrugged and grinned. 

He looked around and again met the gaze of the Asian boy. This time he didn’t look away though, but he looked like he had followed the scene and was now outright smiling at him. Miller didn’t know what to do with himself, he scratched the back of his neck and smiled back a little hesitantly. 

“Hey Murphy”, a voice beside them pulled him out of his happy little bubble. The girl had arrived where they were standing and was smiling brightly at Millers roommate who was opening his mouth to say something, and when nothing came out he only nodded. Miller decided to save his friend once again, “you must be Emori”, he stepped in quickly before Murphy could ruin himself all chances with this chick, “I’m Miller, Murphy’s roommate”. 

This would be a long night.

It was a long night indeed. After a few hours the party had turned from an innocuous beach barbeque into a raving party with disco lights and house music blasting from a sound system someone had brought, people dancing ecstatically to the bass. 

Most of the people were ridiculously drunk by now, Miller had no idea how most of them were still standing or even dancing. As the designated driver he was one step away from strangling himself with one of the cables that lay across the sand, he really should have thought it through before agreeing to accompany Murphy. 

Speaking of, Murphy was currently involved in what seemed a drinking game with Emori and her friends, who was leading the game judging by her triumphant smile and Murphy’s reverent hearteyes. Miller couldn’t supress a grin at the sight of the two. 

In that very moment he was almost knocked over by the very cute and also very tipsy Asian boy. His dark hair was tousled and he was wearing a hawaiian flower necklace around his neck. 

“Hey, steady there”, he automatically reached out to steady the boy, who flashed him a radiant smile. 

“It’s you”, he stated happily. Miller couldn’t do anything but stare at the guy. “I’ve been looking for you”. “Yeah?”, Miller finally found his speech again. 

“Yes”, the guy nodded emphatically, “you were looking at me… earlier…”, he added. Although the guy was probably too drunk to notice it Miller felt a hot blush redden his cheeks. 

He chuckled, “I might have, yes”, he admitted. He wouldn’t have thought it possible, but the boy’s smile grew even wider. 

“Well that’s good”, he decided, “because you are hella cute”. Miller couldn’t help himself, he had to laugh. “Hella?”, he repeated, mocking the way the word sounded misplaced coming out of the boy’s mouth. He frowned, “yes hella”, he repeated decisively. 

“I’m Nathan”, Miller said, surprising himself by giving the boy his first name that nobody usually called him by except his dad. The dazzling smile was back on the other guy’s lips and totally worth it. 

“Hello Nathan I am Monty”, he requited. Miller nodded, repeating the name in his head. “Well Monty I think you might have a little too much to drink”, Miller stated when Monty swayed and his hand shot out to Millers shoulder to steady himself again. 

Monty to his surprise snorted unceremoniously and retorted: “yeah ya think?” Miller was a bit taken aback; he wouldn’t have pegged Monty for the sarcastic type. After a short silence he laughed. Monty grinned too. 

“Why are you not drunk by the way”, Monty insisted, almost indignantly. Miller indicated towards a Murphy who was currently very busy with very grossly making out with Emori on one of the plastic chairs. 

“Ah”, Monty grinned at him, “designated driver?” Miller huffed dramatically. 

“Well come on then”, the other boy started straying down the beach towards the shore, swaying a little. “Where?”, Miller asked, hiding a smile, trying to look at least a little casual. 

“To the ocean”, Monty answered as if that were the most logical conclusion. The other boy almost danced down the sand, which was seriously the most ridiculous, cutest things Miller had ever seen. He followed him down where the waves lapped peacefully at the sand. 

Monty had already taken off his shoes and socks and was standing in the water, moving away from the noise and the light from the party. With a shrug Miller decided to follow his suit and soon they were wading through the shallow waves rolling up against their ankles. Monty was talking, rambling really but much to his own surprise Miller found he didn’t mind it. The boy slurred a little from the alcohol but that made him only the more adorable. 

“Hey”, Miller spoke suddenly, interrupting Monty going on about how there should be a life insurance for cats. Monty looked at him. 

“You wanna go on a date?” Monty stared at him perplexed for a second. Miller began regretting acting on his impulse when Monty smiled, bright and joyous and not too drunk at all. 

“Yeah sure”, he nodded several times, “I mean yes.” 

“Oh but first…”, he suddenly exclaimed and his face took on a solemn expression. Then he lifted his flower necklace over his head and draped it across Miller’s neck with a grin, “now, that’s better”. 

Miller huffed, “is that really necessary?”. 

“Yes it is”, Monty’s next smile was so blazing Miller actually illuminated the night. 

“What, you don’t date guys who don’t wear flower necklaces?”, he asked bemused and Monty shook his head, “you needed some flowers”, he just explained unhelpfully. Miller smiled.

“What the fuck are you wearing”, Murphy demanded to know when the two of them finally arrived at their flat. “A fower necklace”, Miller answered, trying to convey some of his dignity in his voice. 

“I wasn’t talking about that, I was talking about that smile on your face, are you feeling alright?”

“Shut up”, Miller grumbled and didn’t look at his friend who was still flushed from the night, his neck covered in bruises, “you’re the last person to talk”.


End file.
